Mattiverse/SPARTANs
This is a list of SPARTAN supersoldiers (IIs and IIIs) present in the Mattiverse. In this expanded universe, all spartans (except for Leonid-144, Jared-091 and possibly Noble Six - depending on Halo: Reach's ending) have been grouped into the same detachment, which in turn is divided into three groups; the Sierra Detachment (7th SFOD-S, or "SPARTAN"), which consists of the last remaining IIs and most Alpha, Beta and Gamma-generation IIIs, in turn divided into teams of six; the Hotel Detachment (7th SFOD-H, or "HEADHUNTER"), made up of the last SPARTAN-III Headhunters, still operating within their respective pairs; and lastly Delta Detachment (7th SFOD-D, or "DELTA"), consisting of the members of Delta Company, grouped into five squadrons of thirty-six Spartans. Those who want to add Spartans to the Mattiverse - if there is any who want to - will have to concact the creator of the Mattiverse (Matt-256), and also be willing to assign them to one of the existing teams (in case of normal Alpha, Beta and Gamma-generation IIIs and IIs) or add your own teams (in the case of Headhunters and Deltas). Note that all spots for new "SPARTAN" six-man teams have been taken, so if you have any IIs or regular IIIs you want to add, you'll have to add to the empty slots on the existing teams. There is, however, one slot open for a new "HEADHUNTER" two-man team and one fully empty that's right for the picking, as well as a lot of slots for Delta Company Spartans. Please understand that these limitations aren't made in order to piss everybody off, but because the author wants to keep the number of spartans within reasonable bounds. Thank you! Note: The Members of Grey Team and Black Team are dead in this Expanded Universe. This choice was made mostly out of the author's own preferences; one of the Grey Team members practically plagiarized the author's own Spartan-II, and Black Team felt a bit...excessively classified-super-prototype-awesome-experimental-unconventional warfare-spartan version of James Bond-ish. For those who hoped to control one of these two teams in the Mattiverse are out of luck. 7th Special Forces Operational Detachment (7th SFOD) *CO: Captain Cassandra Black (SPARTAN-075) *XO: Lieutenant Commander Maria Williams (SPARTAN-062) Sierra Detachment (7th SFOD-S) "SPARTAN" Alpha Team *CO/Alpha-One: Commander Jerome Jones (SPARTAN-092) *XO/Alpha-Two: Chief Warrant Officer Kai Takahashi (SPARTAN-A019) *Alpha-Three: Warrant Officer Syrus Cartel (SPARTAN-G222) *Alpha-Four: *Alpha-Five: *Alpha-Six: Beta Team *CO/Beta-One: Lieutenant Commander Douglas McKay (SPARTAN-042) *XO/Beta-Two: Chief Warrant Officer Alice Sage (SPARTAN-130) *Beta-Three: *Beta-Four: *Beta-Five: *Beta-Six: Gamma Team *CO/Gamma-One: Lieutenant Commander Justin Corvinus (SPARTAN-057) *XO/Gamma-Two: Chief Warrant Officer Liz Banner (SPARTAN-B170) *Gamma-Three: *Gamma-Four: *Gamma-Five: *Gamma-Six: Delta Team *CO/Delta-One: Lieutenant Commander Laszlo Katona (SPARTAN-108) *XO/Delta-Two: Chief Warrant Officer Rachel Hawke (SPARTAN-343) *Delta-Three: Warrant Officer Jun Yamazaki (SPARTAN-A266) *Delta-Four: Petty Officer First Class Balduin Andries (SPARTAN-324) *Delta-Five: Petty Officer First Class Amanda Burchard (SPARTAN-208) *Delta-Six: Petty Officer First Class Epsilon Team *CO/Epsilon-One: Lieutenant Commander Aksel Thorn (SPARTAN-113) *XO/Epsilon-Two: Chief Warrant Officer Judas Thorn (SPARTAN-241) *Epsilon-Three: Warrant Officer Derrik Queensly (SPARTAN-A017) *Epsilon-Four: Petty Officer First Class Sandra McGraw (SPARTAN-B321) *Epsilon-Five: Petty Officer First Class William Thorn (SPARTAN-B333) *Epsilon-Six: Petty Officer First Class Delila D'Adario (SPARTAN-B322) Zeta Team *CO/Epsilon-One: Lieutenant Commander Riker Oakley (SPARTAN-012) *XO/Epsilon-Two: Chief Warrant Officer Viggo Mortensen (SPARTAN-G132) *Epsilon-Three: Warrant Officer Elijah Woods (SPARTAN-G237) *Epsilon-Four: Petty Officer First Class Sean Astin (SPARTAN-G291) *Epsilon-Five: Petty Officer First Class Dominic Monaghan (SPARTAN-G146) *Epsilon-Six: Petty Officer First Class Billy Boyd (SPARTAN-G039) Hotel Detachment (7th SFOD-H) "HEADHUNTER" Team Aleph *Aleph-One: Master Chief Petty Officer Jane Novikova (SPARTAN-B337) *Aleph-Two: Chief Petty Officer Nessa Banes (SPARTAN-B256) Team Beth *Beth-One: Chief Petty Officer Lily Graham (SPARTAN-G243) *Beth-Two: Petty Officer First Class Arn Nilsson (SPARTAN-G173) Team Gimel *Gimel-One:Chief Petty Officer Daniel Wagstaff (SPARTAN-G194) *Gimel-Two:Petty Officer First Class Sam Cain (SPARTAN-G267) Team Dalet *Dalet-One: Chief Petty Officer Arelynn Ghazarian (SPARTAN-G056) *Dalet-Two: Petty Officer First Class Doris Riordian (SPARTAN-G300) Delta Detachment (7th SFOD-D) "DELTA" *CO: Commander Bonnie Levet (SPARTAN-A261) *XO: Lieutenant Per Johansson (SPARTAN-G290) Dragon Squadron Manticore Squadron Griffin Squadron Chimera Squadron Minotaur Squadron